Rahi Nui
The Rahi Nui is a Rahi created by Makuta Teridax that has been utilized by both him and the Dark Hunters to hunt Toa. History The Rahi Nui was created on Destral by Makuta Teridax. Lesovikk is the first known Toa to have run into the beast. The former Toa Vuata Maca of Air encountered the beast during the long time he spent wandering the Matoran Universe, and was able to defeat the creature. At some point in time, Teridax lent the Rahi Nui to the Dark Hunters in order for them to hunt down Toa more effectively. It was later returned to him, and he placed it in his underground lair beneath Mata Nui. On their return journey to Metru Nui, the Toa Metru encountered the creature. As they were making their way through the underground tunnels, the Rahi Nui suddenly appeared and attacked them. After a short, but intense, battle, the Rahi Nui defeated all the Toa Metru except Vakama and Nuju. During combat, Nuju managed to examine a footprint left by the creature, and made a discovery: though it increased in size after feeding upon their elemental energies, it's overall mass remained the same. Sharing this news with Vakama, they repeatedly hit the Rahi Nui until its' body's molecules drifted apart. Before it fell, however, it was able to sting Toa Nokama, subjecting her to a near fatal wound. The Rahi Nui later reappeared in the [[Place of Shadow|''"Place of Shadow"]] on Mata Nui, but had lost its' abilities in the process. Much like their predecessors, the Toa Nuva remained unable to defeat it for a short time, due to their refusal and inability to show unity and work together as a team. In the end however, Turaga Vakama used his Kanohi Huna, and the Rahi Nui's recognition of his voice, to lure the beast into a wall. The Rahi Nui charged so ferociously that when his head rammed into the wall, the horns stuck, and the Turaga and the Toa Nuva were able to make a getaway. The Rahi Nui eventually freed itself. The Rahi Nui took part in the mass exodus from the Matoran Universe after the Battle of Bara Magna rendered the Great Spirit Robot uninhabitable. Abilities & Traits The Rahi Nui combines elements from several Rahi species: the head of a Kane-Ra, the arms of a Tarakava, the body of a Muaka, the stinger of a Nui-Jaga, and enlarged wings from a Nui-Rama. The Rahi Nui also possessed all eight of the standard Kanoka powers and was able to feed on Elemental Powers, making it invulnerable to elemental attacks. It could also sense the presence of Elemental Energy. However, it later lost all of these abilities when it had reformed. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Makuta